


Just Accept How Much I Love You Already

by Wirecree



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Impressing the Parents, Sarcasm, Sunshine Girl JB & Raincloud Boy Jeremy King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirecree/pseuds/Wirecree
Summary: After graduating from high school, it only took one year of college before Jeremy ultimately decided that living with his girlfriend JB would be just a bit less terrible than with his parents. So now together for four years, and living with together one, JB finally convinced Jeremy that, at the very least, he should visit his family. And of course, bring her along as well! Because how could he ever think of leaving his utterly amazing girlfriend behind?Little did Jeremy know that his girlfriend had some weird and stupid idea to make his parents really fall in love with her.And just maybe, make him love her a little more too._**DO NOT READ, THIS IS NOT FINISHED! I'M ONLY POSTING THIS SO THAT THE DRAFT WILL BE SAVED!
Relationships: Jeremy King/Main Character | JB
Kudos: 3





	Just Accept How Much I Love You Already

* * *

"Aww, c'mon Jerebear. It's not going to be _that_ bad." 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this game, and I'm so sad that this fandom is so small/dead! If whoever is left out there enjoys this, please, comment so below because I would love to see some support! And perhaps talk about this game with people?
> 
> Either way, if enough like this and comments so as well, maybe I'll make a one-shot book containing all the boys with my own little stories or other people's requests?
> 
> If that's something you would want, tell me! I'll definitely do so if there's at least a decent amount of people who want it.


End file.
